bratzmagicschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloe
Cloe Mendoza, nicknamed Angel, by her friends and is a super soccer player she is the only girl jock in the school. Cameron is her boyfriend although she had a super big crush on Cameron before they started dating. She is best friends with Jade, Sasha and Yasmin, and is in the Bratz Pack. Her pet is a pig with wings, due to her nickname being angel. Cloe is a freak out crazy drama queen that everyone loves. She also visit the crazy house many many times by mistake, they thought she was really wacky. Cloe's Biography Cloe looks at life through a different lens, always snapping pictures and filming her friends. She is nicknamed Angel 'because of her sweet personality. She is also known to be a drama queen, as Sasha sometimes calls her "Drama Mama", because she is very dramatic at almost everything and often screams in the process. But, nevertheless, she is still confident. Cloe is a playful, flirty, and down to earth sporty chic who loves playing sports, such as cheerleading and her most favorite, soccer. She has also been noticed skateboarding and motorcycling as well. Cloe is naturally athletic and always full of energy, and is often full of big ideas; however, sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep her grounded! She loves mystery stories and even tries to solve them before the end. Cloe also has an artistic side: she loves sketching out fashions, as well as ballet. A movie star, Cloe is naturally athletic and always full of energy. Cloe’s full of big ideas, and sometimes her imagination runs away with her, but her friends help keep this ‘Angel’ grounded! She Also plays Belle Swan in movies.she can be very klutzy, though her athletic ability allows her to catch on to dances well because she is not that much of a dancer. Cloe is a vegetarian and a great photographer. Though a healthy eater, Cloe loves candy. She is a blonde bombshell and incredibly kind and caring. She can get a real attitude if anyone bugged her or 1 of her friends. Cloe always has your back! Cloe has a sweet and nurturing personality but can sometimes be dramatic. Her birthday is June 18. She usually shrieks before she reacts to something. Cloe enjoys painting, drawing, sketching, and all art. She makes amazing sketches and masterpieces. Cloe is naturally sporty; enjoying cheerleading, skateboarding, motorcycling, and her favorite, soccer. Though clumsy at dancing, she is very good at ballet. She is also a good actress. Cloe is cooperative, helpful, an animal lover, friendly, outgoing, talkative, and happy-go-lucky. Appearance Cloe has blonde hair (has also been produced with pink, and brown hair),but her hair is definitely blonde she also has blue eyes, and a light skin tone . She is has a Iceland heritage and loves to change her look. She looks amazing when tries to dress her best to impress her friends and Cameron and her make-up is done by a make-up shop called City Looks. She has so many clothes and different looks and she has four different magazines with her picture on it. Relationships Cloe is dating Cameron, a sporty, motorcycling, skateboarding always up for a challenge. Cloe and Cameron usually hang out doing studying for school or challenging each other in motorcycling or skateboarding or doing skateboarding or motorcycling for fun. Cloe's Trivia *'Nickname: Angel *'Favourite Color:' Turquoise-Blue *'Lucky Number:' 6 *'Pet: '''1 Pig called Pinky *'Zodiac: Gemini (June 18) *'''Favourite Movies: Big Epics *'Favourite Books:' Mysteries (She tries to solve them before the end!) *'Favourite Food:' Usually, Healthy Eating, Apple Pie, and Soda Bread but right now she’s vegetarian… next week, who knows! *'Favourite Smoothie:' Banana *'Favourite Music:' Usually, Pop but it changes all the time... the hottest new artists on the cutting edge! *'Favourite Class:' Theater and Art *'Fashion Passion by: '''M&S and Animal prints and sparkly fabrics - definitely dramatic! *'Shoppin’ Style:' Beauty products and glittering make-up *'Source:''' http://www.bratz.com/?section=bratzgirlz&girl=cloe Actresses *Samantha Van Belle *Kaylynne Boyed